<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SCP-***：跨越次元的活动乐高组合 by Eternal_Night_Sakura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330492">SCP-***：跨越次元的活动乐高组合</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Night_Sakura/pseuds/Eternal_Night_Sakura'>Eternal_Night_Sakura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The LEGO Movie (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:40:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Night_Sakura/pseuds/Eternal_Night_Sakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>这是一份SCP物品档案。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SCP-***：跨越次元的活动乐高组合</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　SCP-***：跨越次元的活动乐高组合</p><p>　　项目编号：SCP-***</p><p>　　项目分类：Safe[划掉] Euclid[划掉] Neutralized</p><p>　　特殊收容措施：SCP-***被放置在一间10m×10m×3m规格，设有多角度、实时同步并有收音功能的高清录像监控的房间中，由至少一名人员时刻监控SCP-***及其周围是否有异常情况发生。SCP-***的监控录像将被拷贝并保存于不连接网络的电脑之中，允许经过授权的人员进行观看，允许拥有视频剪辑技能的人员在经过授权后对录像进行剪辑并另行保存于拷贝设备之中用于娱乐，但不允许在未经授权的情况下传播。放置SCP-***的房间应两周打扫一次，避免SCP-***表面落灰。除此之外，平时不允许人员进入该房间并接触SCP-***。不允许将SCP-***用于实验以外的用途。[划掉]不允许接触和将SCP-***用于任何用途，尤其注意不得接触SCP-***-1。</p><p>　　目前SCP-***已不再需要任何收容措施。</p><p>　　描述：SCP-***是由多套商业乐高套装组合而成，包含大量人仔的大型乐高城市，能够确认其中的部分人仔和套装与2014年上映的某部动画电影及其2019年上映的续作内出现过的完全相同。SCP-***中的每一个人仔都具有“活着”的特性，各自具有独立思维，能够在SCP-***建筑的范围内自行行动并发出声音进行交流，在脱离建筑范围的边界一定距离后会变得与普通乐高人仔无异——但SCP-***-1和SCP-***-2除外。以及，经过观察发现SCP-***中D█超级英雄系列人仔行动间表现出了使用与漫画影视作品中相同的超能力。而除了人仔之外的其他积木块经过拼搭，拼搭出的物体将具有与现实中类似物体同样的特性，但是在超过一定范围之后同样会变为普通乐高拼搭物。SCP-***还具有同化普通乐高人仔和积木块的能力。</p><p>　　（批注：我一个个检查过了，真的连一个M██的人仔都没有。——N█博士）</p><p>　　SCP-***中的大部分人仔在不直接接触人类的情况下似乎认知不到人类的存在，即使人类在附近，它们也不会停止活动。但当人类与SCP-***的人仔发生接触时，即使还在SCP-***的建筑范围内，他们也会暂时失去行动能力。在无人接触时，以SCP-***-1为中心的人仔们将会在SCP-***内自行活动并自然创造上演情节跌宕起伏、情感动人心魄、兼具笑点的极具娱乐效果的冒险剧情；而在摄影机的记录中，画面将会呈现出超越现实情况，接近于电影CG般的质量，并且原本在真实的SCP-***中较小的空间和建筑在画面中能够被无限放大，呈现出接近幻想，对于电影画面来说非常理想的状态。</p><p>　　（批注：这是乐高新出的动画吗？棒极了，我能追一百年！啊？什么？这是我们的收容物自己拍的？？？——C██特工）</p><p>　　SCP-***是特工H██在路边捡到的。当时SCP-***被放置在数个储物箱内，处于被拆散的状态，箱子和里面部分零件沾上了水，但是据调查显示发现地点当日并未下雨。特工H██原计划暂时保存它们并发布失物启事，但当他打开储物箱取出部分SCP-***及其人仔之后发现它们活动起来并开始使用零件状态的SCP-***自行重建之后即刻上报并将它们放回了储物箱带到据点。调查当时SCP-***所在路段的监控录像发现，当时空气中突然出现了一个小型的“黑洞”，随后装着SCP-***的储物箱从中突然出现。该录像已被销毁，相关接触人员已被清除与此有关的记忆。</p><p>　　（批注：Seriously？又一个SCP-387？为什么总是我？——H██特工）</p><p>　　（批注：就偷着乐吧你，乐高SCP的天选之子……可恶，为什么不是我？——N█博士）</p><p>　　SCP-***本身并不具有威胁性，因此曾被认定为Safe级，但SCP-***-2的存在使它变为Euclid级。SCP-***-2是一个外观为棕色头发、脸部有胡渣，胸口位置带着绿色“R”字的身着深蓝色马甲的乐高人仔，经确认，SCP-***-2与2019年上映的动画电影中名为“Rex”的角色完全相同，但与电影情节不同的是，SCP-***-2已被确认具备携带物品主动穿梭时空的能力，其自身也承认了这一事实（参见附录***-A），并曾利用此能力帮助过基金会员工。SCP-***-2能够脱离SCP-***长距离独自行动，而SCP-***-2的拼搭物同样能够脱离SCP-***远距离使用而不失去特性。SCP-***-2不会主动对人表现出恶意，除非有人试图做一些会对SCP-***-1造成不良影响的事。SCP-***-1是一个外观为棕色头发、身体部分是橙色的建筑工人服装，下半身有“Emmet”字样标签的人仔，经确认SCP-***-1与2014年与2019年上映的动画电影中的主角，名为“Emmet”的角色完全相同。同时能够确认在SCP-***每日上演的“剧情”大部分都是以SCP-***-1为中心发生的。以及，在SCP-***中人仔的相处模式和关系与两部动画电影中展现的大致相同。SCP-***-2能够与谈话人员顺利交流并理解现实世界及他们的存在，并且在谈话中表现出了14岁左右青少年的思维和行动模式，以及对SCP-***-1的强烈保护欲。SCP-***-2原本允许人员接触并使用SCP-***进行一些“不过分的实验”，但是在实验***-e之后SCP-***-2再也不允许任何人接触SCP-***-1及用SCP-***进行任何实验。SCP-***-2的身影原本很少出现在SCP-***的监控里，但是在实验***-e之后监控录像显示他明显更多地参与到了SCP-***的日常生活与事件之中。</p><p>　　（批注：看你们给孩子吓得。——N█博士）</p><p>　　（批注：值得一提的是，SCP-***-2的情绪和言辞再激烈，也没有说过一个脏字。你们这帮家伙在这方面真是连个乐高人仔都比不过——E█博士）</p><p>　　（批注：妈的。——N█博士）</p><p>　　SCP-***现已消失在突然出现的黑洞中，并留下了一张标题为“你们看见了我的乐高了吗？”字样的传单。推测是SCP-***-2将SCP-***带回了原本所在的宇宙中，并留下了传单作为说明。</p><p>　　（批注：连一个再见都不说吗？——N█博士）</p><p>　　（批注：……他们就这样走了？！没有新的一集乐高城市大冒险看我要死了！——C██特工）</p><p>　　备注信息1：不要打着实验的幌子来玩SCP-***。</p><p>　　备注信息2：不得私自拷贝带走并传播SCP-***的录像及其剪辑，如果同类事故再度发生，一经查明流传来源，流传源员工级别即刻降至D级。</p><p>　　（批注：如果我再在油管上看见什么“超精良制作同人动画”，我发誓这儿会有人完蛋。——N█博士）</p><p>　　实验***-a：将包含数个人仔的SCP-387“Living Lego-活动乐高”放置在了SCP-***的范围里。</p><p>　　SCP-***的人仔们迅速地发现并接纳了SCP-387，双方人仔展开了友好的互动。在SCP-***的范围中，SCP-387的人仔展现了与SCP-***的人仔相同的特性。但在被移出SCP-***的范围后，SCP-387就失去了相应特性。在实验的数小时之内SCP-387参与到了以SCP-***-1为中心发生的一系列事件之中，事件以圆满的结局收尾。实验结束时SCP-387的人仔们看上去有点依依不舍。</p><p>　　（批注：我这辈子都没想过我居然能看到乐高人仔之间的“两国”外交……——N█博士）</p><p>　　实验***-b：将一套M██的“复仇者联盟”人仔放入SCP-***中。</p><p>　　新放入的人仔即刻开始在SCP-***中活动，并和SCP-***-1所在的主角小团队发生了摩擦，不过在发生了新的事件后，双方很快在共同的危机前开始联手对敌。此后复仇者联盟人仔似乎决定定居在SCP-***中，钢铁侠的人仔甚至用新的积木块造了一个复仇者大厦。</p><p>　　（批注：钢铁侠和蝙蝠侠的斗嘴太有趣了哈哈哈哈哈哈——N█博士）</p><p>　　（批注：干点正事，别光顾着看戏！——E█博士）</p><p>　　实验***-c：将数个“美高”牌人仔及同品牌积木块放入SCP-***中。</p><p>　　“美高”牌人仔没有开始活动。SCP-***中的一些人仔在发现它们之后将它们带走搬入SCP-***中的城市商店里，似乎将它们当作了展示衣物用的模特。而积木块则被丢弃了。</p><p>　　（批注：……只是这样而已啊？——N█博士）</p><p>　　（批注：别一副大失所望的样子。你在期待什么？正盗版大战吗？你觉得再发生一次SCP-387那样的[数据删除]很好玩？——E█博士）</p><p>　　实验***-d：放入SCP-***中已存在的同款人仔。</p><p>　　发现SCP-***-1的同款人仔无论如何不能放入SCP-***的可以令人仔活动起来的范围内，尝试将其放入SCP-***时遭遇了强大的阻力，用各种方法试过之后，可以确认SCP-***-1对于SCP-***具有独特和唯一性。而SCP-***-2的同款人仔在进入SCP-***的范围内时即刻消失，而此过程中没有SCP-***-2使用力量的迹象，推测这是与SCP-***-1情况类似的SCP-***-2对于SCP-***具有独特和唯一性的表现。其余新加入的人仔们能够迅速在SCP-***内开始有目的地活动，相同人仔相遇之后人仔们自行补完了新放入人仔“来自平行世界”和“时空穿越”的背景，并很快参与进了SCP-***中新发生的以“穿越时空”为核心的一系列事件中，事件结尾所有新放入的同款人仔都“回到原本的世界”而消失了。值得注意的是，检查录像发现此次实验中数次出现了SCP-***-2一闪而过的身影，似乎SCP-***-2为了把此次事件推进到最终结局作为“暗线”出了不少力。</p><p>　　（批注：事后SCP-***-2来找我算账了。幹，这实验谁提出来的？我要让他尝尝光脚在放满乐高的房间里跳舞是什么滋味！！——N█博士）</p><p>　　实验***-e：将SCP-***-1从SCP-***中移走。</p><p>　　[本部分已被删除]</p><p>　　被激怒的SCP-***-2突然出现，以类似瞬移的方式将SCP-***-1带回了SCP-***的范围内。其后查看监控发现SCP-***-2试图瞬移离开并攻击实验人员，但被SCP-***-1缠住并制止了。此后SCP-***-2虽然冷静了下来，但是从此禁止任何人接触SCP-***-1及用SCP-***进行任何实验。</p><p>　　（批注：还好SCP-***-1拦住SCP-***-2了，我觉得他是真的要跟我拼命……——N█博士）</p><p>　　附录***-A：与SCP-***-2的部分交谈录音</p><p>　　part 1</p><p>　　N█博士：“你好？你能听懂我说的话吗？你能说话，对吧？”</p><p>　　SCP-***-2：“（用小塑料手敲了下麦克风的轻微咔哒声）……嗨。”</p><p>　　N█博士：“哇哦！你真的回答了！真不可思议，我自从童年结束之后就再没想过有一天能和一个乐高人仔对话！呃，没有冒犯和看不起的意思——只是，你知道吧，这种感觉就像，哇哦。”</p><p>　　SCP-***-2：“……好吧。我也从来没想过会像这样和人类谈话，这个世界真够奇怪的。某种意义上，我们扯平了。”</p><p>　　N█博士：“虽然我个人有很多话想和你聊，比如没有手指会不会不方便之类的，但是我们现在还在工作中，不得不先开始正题了。嗯，我们提出的问题请你如实回答——等等，在这之前，我能问下该怎么称呼你吗？老用代号叫你你也感觉怪怪的，对吧？虽然到时候书面记录我还是得写你的代号，SCP-***-2。”</p><p>　　SCP-***-2：“无所谓，但是你可以叫我Rex。”</p><p>　　N█博士：“我的名字是N█，你所在项目的负责人——顺便一问，你的姓不会是Dangervest吧？你是真的很喜欢马甲所以给自己起这么个名字的吗？还是只是随便起的？”</p><p>　　SCP-***-2：“（短暂地沉默了一小会，随即声音威胁性地压低）……你怎么知道这些的？！”</p><p>　　N█博士：“……冷静点兄弟！我没有恶意。这都是那部电影里演的啊，你不知道吗？你和电影里那个角色一模一样。”</p><p>　　SCP-***-2：“电影？什么电影？”</p><p>　　N█博士：“你想看吗？我想这样也便于我们接下来的交流。——而且它们确实很棒！”</p><p>　　SCP-***-2：“别废话，我当然需要知道那是什么！”</p><p>　　N█博士：“好吧。喂，那边的工作人员听到没，拜托能不能把电视碟机还有碟片都拿过来，我们可以带薪看片啦！”</p><p>　　（播放电影的声音持续了数小时，中间夹杂着N█博士叽叽歪歪的评论声，SCP-***-2多数时间沉默地看着电视里的情节，偶尔敷衍地应付着吵人的N█博士）</p><p>　　N█博士：“所以这就是结尾了！他们的片尾曲也很好听，你不觉得吗？”</p><p>　　（SCP-***-2沉默）</p><p>　　N█博士：“所以……那些事情在你们的世界都曾经真实地发生过？刚刚第二部里那个真的是你？”</p><p>　　SCP-***-2：“对你的两个问题我的回答都是‘是’。至少关于我和Emmet的部分，都和我记忆里的一样。”</p><p>　　N█博士：“我们开始谈话之前你已经看过了一些关于我们基金会的资料对吧？能告诉我你觉得你们是由于电影的存在而衍生的还是真的来自异世界吗？——真不是我想哪壶不开提哪壶的，这是我工作上需要问你的问题，你懂的，要恰饭的嘛。”</p><p>　　SCP-***-2：“……我猜，可能是两者兼有吧。”</p><p>　　N█博士：“嗯？你为什么会这么认为？能具体点解释一下吗？”</p><p>　　SCP-***-2：“这可不是一时半会能说清的事情。”</p><p>　　N█博士：“我们一向很有耐心！请开始你的演讲！”</p><p>　　SCP-***-2：“你能不要表现得这么……算了。你已经知道我的过去了，正如你刚刚所见的一样——虽然那可能全部来自于那个男孩的想象，但是对于我而言，我确实经历过。但这些不重要，重要的是那之后我身上发生的事情。”</p><p>　　N█博士：“在你‘回到未来’之后的事情？”</p><p>　　SCP-***-2：“你能别提了吗？！……好吧，的确我当时从Emmet和Lucy的面前消失了，但是那不是什么‘回到未来’——出于某种我也不懂的原因，可能是我穿越回到过去的影响或者是后果之类的——我被卷进了时间的缝隙，或是你们随便怎么称呼的某个地方之中。我说的不是物理意义上的‘地方’。”</p><p>　　N█博士：“听上去很奇妙。”</p><p>　　SCP-***-2：“那个地方可比听上去奇妙一百倍。在那里感觉不到方向，感觉不到空间，好像除了时间本身什么都没有。”</p><p>　　N█博士：“你在那儿待了多久？”</p><p>　　SCP-***-2：“你在时间当中感受一下具体时间试试？我只能感觉到时间在有规律地流动，就像水流或是潮汐一样。我挣扎过，但是那一点用都没有。在那里的感觉不像活着，但是也没法死去。就在我快放弃的时候，我终于感受到了——我被一种强大的力量环绕着。”</p><p>　　N█博士：“你的意思是，时间是一种力量？”</p><p>　　SCP-***-2：“也许可以说是能量？我不知道过了多久，可能只有一瞬间，也可能是过了一个世纪吧，我一直试着去掌握它，追溯它，然后我发现——时间和空间的力量是相通的。”</p><p>　　N█博士：“空间的尽头是时间？！”</p><p>　　SCP-***-2：“这就不好说了。总之，在那里我看到了无限的宇宙和无限的现实，还掌握了一点运用时空能量的技巧。”</p><p>　　N█博士：“那你所说的无限的宇宙和无限的现实就是——”</p><p>　　SCP-***-2：“无论是想象力创造出了另一个世界，还是另一个世界投射到了想象中，这真的重要吗？反正这些世界已经存在了。不过说真的，再一次感受到自己的命运实际上都被别人玩弄在掌心的感觉还是糟透了。”</p><p>　　N█博士：“……请继续说。你在那之后做了什么？”</p><p>　　SCP-***-2：“我回到了我们的世界。可能相对于我离开的那个时候已经过了很久了，‘楼上的男人’变老了，而那个男孩也已经长大了，我们的城市变化得我都快认不出来了，但是好在还留着一点过去的痕迹，还有熟悉的人在那，不至于让我以为走错了门。”</p><p>　　N█博士：“哇哦。时间过得真快，对吧？”</p><p>　　SCP-***-2：“我不知道这算太快还是太慢。”</p><p>　　N█博士：“那你为什么不用你的力量回到过去呢？那应该对你来说很容易。”</p><p>　　SCP-***-2：“既然Emmet还有他的伙伴们过得挺好的，那我为什么要用它？”</p><p>　　N█博士：“那这么说的话，也不是你把你们的城市带到这个宇宙来的咯？”</p><p>　　SCP-***-2：“不，能做到这一点的除了我还能有谁？”</p><p>　　N█博士：“……你不是说没必要做什么了吗？”</p><p>　　SCP-***-2：“情势是会改变的嘛。那个长大了的男孩不知道为什么突然有一天让整个城市又‘Armamageddon’了一次——我不知道他们是不是还用这个说法称呼的，然后Emmet，其他人，还有整个城市就这么被他打包扔了。”</p><p>　　N█博士：“啊？他为什么要这么做？？？”</p><p>　　SCP-***-2：“也许只是他长大了想要把幼稚的玩具都扔了而已。谁知道呢？总之，当时我看见的，就是所有的一切都散落在路边的情景——支离破碎的城市，所有的人就散落在那里，都快被雨水浸透了。我不能把Emmet……还有整个城市就这样留在那里啊，所以我就用了点我的花招把他们直接搬进了‘我们能够自由活动’的世界。”</p><p>　　N█博士：“然后就遇见了我们的特工。”</p><p>　　SCP-***-2：“……如果我的力量强到能去到跨度更远的时空，这种事绝对不该发生的。”</p><p>　　N█博士：“别这么说，我们的世界不是蛮不错的吗。”</p><p>　　SCP-***-2：“你是真心这么说的吗？在我看来这个世界诡异又充满威胁，自从发现这是个什么样的世界我就没安心过——对了，你们打算怎么处置我们？既然你们认为我们也是收容物的话。”</p><p>　　N█博士：“对于对人类没有威胁的收容物，当然我们是持着需要保护的态度的。”</p><p>　　SCP-***-2：“哈。你觉得我对人类没有一点威胁？”</p><p>　　N█博士：“至少没有恶意，不是吗？——放心吧，我们不会让你，还有你们中的任何一个以及你们的家受到伤害的。我们基金会的格言是控制，收容，保护，又不是利用、破坏和毁灭。保护像你们这样的小可爱那就是我们应该做的，我们可是正经组织！”</p><p>　　SCP-***-2：“你这个说法真恶心。但……你能保证你说的话吗？”</p><p>　　N█博士：“当然，你完全可以相信我们！今天我们就先到这里吧，你要回去的话我可以做你的人力车……嗯？你看起来不打算回到你们的城市里？”</p><p>　　SCP-***-2：“……我可以在时空的缝隙中任意穿梭，不需要留在同一个地方，也不需要进行生理活动，为什么要回去？”</p><p>　　N█博士：“Well，你不是很在意‘另一个你’吗？那个Emmet？”</p><p>　　SCP-***-2：“我没——没什么。反正我没有回去的必要。”</p><p>　　N█博士：“啊……你不会是还在介意他没有变成像你这样的事情吧？”</p><p>　　SCP-***-2：“怎么可能！他现在看起来很快乐，而且他成为比我更好的他自己……我对此很高兴。”</p><p>　　N█博士：“那为什——”</p><p>　　SCP-***-2:“你之前是负责巡逻太平洋的吗？”</p><p>　　N█博士：“啥？”</p><p>　　SCP-***-2：“管得真宽。”</p><p>　　（随着歘的一声，SCP-***-2在空中打开了一个小型的黑洞样漩涡并消失在其中。）</p><p>　　N█博士：“他走了？诶，我跟你们讲。……他怎么看都是个正处于青春期的青少年嘛。”</p><p>　　（本段录音到此结束）</p><p>　　Part 2-12：[省略]</p><p>　　……</p><p>　　Part 13</p><p>　　SCP-***-2：“（怒气冲冲地）你最好解释一下你为什么要把Emmet带出来！还有你们想对他做什么？！”</p><p>　　N█博士：“呃……Rex你冷静一下，这里面是有很复杂的原因的——”</p><p>　　SCP-***-2：“你们这是背叛！”</p><p>　　N█博士：“我真的，真的很抱歉！请听我解释！我们是真的发现了一些事情——”</p><p>　　SCP-***-2：“——所以你们就瞒着我直接去抓走了Emmet？！”</p><p>　　N█博士：“不能说是抓走吧！只是请他过来了解一些情况——”</p><p>　　SCP-***-2：“你把别人根本不能反抗地带过来叫做‘请’？！”</p><p>　　N█博士：“真的，我发誓我们什么都没对他做！你不是看到了吗他好好的！你第一时间带走他的你应该很清楚！”</p><p>　　SCP-***-2：“虽然是这样——但是我想这只是你们没来得及做什么！如果我来晚了他是不是已经被你们拆了？！”</p><p>　　N█博士：“我们怎么可能那么野蛮！而且事实证明你们被拆了也不会死啊！”</p><p>　　SCP-***-2：“噢，所以你们还真的拆过我们？！”</p><p>　　N█博士：“没有！我的意思是我只拆过普通的乐高人仔啊！那只是我们的观察结果——这不是重点！重点是，你们现在和好了不是吗？！说起来你还得感谢我们才对！”</p><p>　　SCP-***-2：“……闭嘴！我暴露了不都多亏了你们吗？！”</p><p>　　N█博士：“那不是我们的错啊你早就——不是，相信我，我们真的没想也对另一个你造成什么危害！”</p><p>　　SCP-***-2：“是吗？那你和他都谈了什么？”</p><p>　　N█博士：“就是一些关于项目的事情，他过去的经历啊之类的，一些你没有的情报，如此而已！”</p><p>　　SCP-***-2：“哈。所以你们威胁着他……”</p><p>　　N█博士：“我冤啊！真的没有！！”</p><p>　　SCP-***-2：“（短暂地沉默了一小会）……如果不是Emmet跟我说真的没有什么事情……好吧，我勉强再相信你们一回。”</p><p>　　N█博士：“是吧！就像我说的一样，我们真的什么都没做，我们真的弱小可怜又无辜……”</p><p>　　SCP-***-2：“不过你们最好再也别想对我们进行什么乱七八糟的实验，要不然这就不是房间里放满建筑砖块那么简单了——我发誓！”</p><p>　　N█博士：“上次那样已经够狠的了！我懂了，我们以后也不会对这个项目做什么实验了，这样你能放心了吧！”</p><p>　　SCP-***-2：“……还有。”</p><p>　　N█博士：“什么？”</p><p>　　SCP-***-2：“……不可否认，你们捣的乱，最后还是有点帮助的。所以……（轻声）谢谢。”</p><p>　　（SCP-***-2歘地一闪消失。）</p><p>　　N█博士：“诶……你们听见了吗？他刚刚是在道谢？（恍惚的声音）我靠，这事儿终于完了吗……？我真是太难了！！”</p><p>　　（本段录音到此结束）</p><p>　　……</p><p>　　附录***-B：SCP-***监控录像的部分内容</p><p>　　Date 20XX/XX/XX xx:xx</p><p>　　[省略]</p><p>　　……</p><p>　　Date 20XX/XX/XX xx:xx</p><p>　　城市的边缘地带，Rex带着Emmet“歘”地突然出现。</p><p>　　“那个混蛋！我绝对要让他付出代价！！”满面怒容的Rex刚刚站稳就打算回身直接返回刚刚瞬移的起点。但是他正准备这么做的时候，他的手腕已经被另一个人捉住了。Rex回头，脸上的怒色迅速消失，转而变成了有些不知所措的慌张。</p><p>　　“Rex！”Emmet满带惊喜地笑了起来，双眸中都闪烁着快乐的光。“真的是你！”</p><p>　　“呃……”Rex都不知道该做什么反应了。他的眼珠不自在地快速向两旁扫着，仿佛在观察从哪里开溜能跑得快一点。但是没等他来得及做出什么反应，他已经被结结实实地抱了个满怀。</p><p>　　“好久不见。”Emmet抱着Rex，轻声开口。“我很想你。”</p><p>　　“……”Rex那一刻看起来整个人都僵硬了。过了几秒，他才慢慢放松下来，后知后觉地抬起手，回抱住了Emmet。</p><p>　　“对不起。……我回来了。”</p><p>　　……</p><p>　　附录***-C：SCP-***消失时留下的传单</p><p>　　[图片：你看见我的乐高了吗？.jpg]</p><p>　　[图片：背面写着小小的“再见”.jpg]</p><p>　　——</p><p>　　已解封：隐藏文档</p><p>　　本文档的隐藏性质不针对基金会人员，而是针对SCP-***-2。由于SCP-***-2能够主动穿越时空的性质，未远离站点编写并加密隐藏的文档极易被其得知内容，故本文档仅在SCP-***从本宇宙消失后方可解封。</p><p>　　实验***-e：与SCP-***-1的接触</p><p>　　SCP-***-1通过在录像监控范围内留下隐蔽的密码信息提出了希望单独接触基金会人员的请求。N█博士与其进行了谈话，并与SCP-***-1进行了交易。内容详见隐藏附录***-D。</p><p>　　本实验结束之后将会伪造另一个虚假的实验***-e，用以隐瞒SCP-***-2。</p><p>　　隐藏附录***-D：与SCP-***-1的交谈录音</p><p>　　N█博士：“你好！我是你所在项目的负责人N█博士。”</p><p>　　SCP-***-1：“你好N█博士，我的名字是Emmet。很高兴你们发现了我留下的信息——想和你们这样谈谈还挺不容易的呢。”</p><p>　　N█博士：“我们曾经和你们那里的另外一个家伙达成过约定，除了实验以外不去介入你们的生活的。”</p><p>　　SCP-***-1：“你所说的那个人，是不是叫Rex？”</p><p>　　N█博士：“你果然发现了啊。”</p><p>　　SCP-***-1：“他的伪装水平真的没什么进步。讲真的？墨镜帽子加风衣？这么一套穿在街上还拿张报纸，像是上个世纪间谍片里的装扮也实在是太显眼了吧？”</p><p>　　N█博士：“……哇。我都不知道该说什么了，电影害人？小孩子果然该少看电视……”</p><p>　　SCP-***-1：“不管怎么说，我已经看完你们给我的资料了。虽然我知道我们来到了一个和以前不太一样的地方，但是没想到Rex直接带着我们来到了另外一个时空，这也太神奇了！”</p><p>　　N█博士：“既然这样那么我们就进入正题吧？我有点害怕另一个你随时都会过来对着我的脸就是一拳。”</p><p>　　SCP-***-1：“好啊。咳咳，我和你们联络上是希望和你们谈一场交易。”</p><p>　　N█博士：“交易？什么交易？”</p><p>　　SCP-***-1：“我明白不能单方面地求助于你们，所以我打算用我掌握的一些情报作为交换。你们在对我们进行研究，对吧？但是从你们的角度一定有些事情是不能明白不能了解的，但是我可以告诉你们。”</p><p>　　N█博士：“……哇哦。你怎么知道的？”</p><p>　　SCP-***-1：“作为市长和城市英雄，观察力是必不可少的。毕竟我已经不是初出茅庐的菜鸟了，对吧？”</p><p>　　（N█博士沉默了一小会）</p><p>　　SCP-***-1：“……是有什么问题吗？我想我应该没有哪里说错吧。”</p><p>　　N█博士：“呃，没什么，只是……你知道你们以前的世界对我们来说是部电影吧？电影里的你看着还那么……稚嫩。现在的你和电影里的差距有点大，我心情有点复杂……”</p><p>　　SCP-***-1：“……人都是得长大的嘛。虽然我没看过你所说的电影，但是我想那说的一定是很久以前的事情了。不过我想我们时间有点紧迫，要不你尽快开始询问？我会选择能够告诉你们的部分回答的。”</p><p>　　N█博士：“噢，对！”</p><p>　　[进度条向后跳跃]</p><p>　　N█博士：“我想问的问题就是以上这些了，非常感谢你的配合。”</p><p>　　SCP-***-1：“不用客气。”</p><p>　　N█博士：“可我还有一个问题？”</p><p>　　SCP-***-1：“请说？”</p><p>　　N█博士：“Emmet，你不是说这是一场交易吗？这样光告诉我们这些，但是你却不要求什么，不是会很亏吗？”</p><p>　　SCP-***-1：“实际上我们的交易已经完成了啊。”</p><p>　　N█博士：“啊？哪有？”</p><p>　　SCP-***-1：“你们也知道的吧……Rex曾经在我面前消失了。那一直是我不能忘怀的，最大的遗憾。我一直很想再见他一次，告诉他一些事情。当时发现他回来的时候我还以为这是在做梦呢，但是没想到这是真的！但是……他好像并不愿意见到我。虽然我能发现他一直在暗处帮助我保护我，但是我却一直没办法和他直接见一面。所以我需要你们帮我，为我创造出一个能让Rex直面我的机会。所以，当你们把我带出来和我谈话的那一刻，我们的交易就已经开始了，而我刚刚回答你们的问题就是报酬。”</p><p>　　N█博士：“……？！你的意思是……”</p><p>　　SCP-***-1：“时间也差不多了……不好意思，我们交易的事情能对Rex保密吗？谢啦。”</p><p>　　N█博士：“我——”</p><p>　　SCP-***-2的声音：“你个混蛋想要对Emmet做什么——？！”</p><p>　　（一片混乱的声音，SCP-***-2发现SCP-***-1之后直接带着他歘地一闪离开了）</p><p>　　N█博士：“（绝望的声音）……噢，狗屎。我要完蛋了。”</p><p>　　（本段录音到此结束）</p><p>　　——文档终结——</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>去年的时候想到的以基金会档案的形式写的故事。现在看还是觉得很有趣，因为隔了很久重新看，最后那个小小的反转就是个惊喜。是想象着Emmet和Rex如何才能重逢，又会怎样重逢，放在SCP基金会的世界会如何……这样写出来的故事呢。放了很多乱七八糟的梗在里面，回忆了一下，那时候写这一篇的时候大概从头笑到尾……算是我非常满意的一篇啦！开心！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>